


Once around the rink

by USSRomanoff



Series: Christmas OTP Prompts [7]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Ice Skating, buckynat - Freeform, christmas otp prompts, winterwidow - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 02:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2716067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/USSRomanoff/pseuds/USSRomanoff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follow up to "Our First Christmas", Natasha and Bucky go out ice skating. I think Buckynat is the only couple that's actually going to follow a real timeline and sort of story arc. Short but sweet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once around the rink

**Author's Note:**

> Christmas OTP Prompt 7: Ice Skating  
> Couple: Buckynat

Natasha and James eventually returned to the ice rink after the crowds had gone down a bit from the tree lighting ceremony. She was still determined to do everything Christmas related with him and he appreciated all her effort that she made. It was all worth it to her to see his face light up with delight.

As much experience she had with snow, Natasha couldn’t actually say she’d been ice skating before. It looked easy though, at least once you got onto the ice. James had to help her from the bench where she put on her skates to the actual ice.

“Have you ever done this?” he asked with uncertainty as she carefully stepped onto the ice.

“No,” she replied. “How hard could it be really?”

James just laughed and didn’t say anything else. He held her hand as she started to move on the ice. It wasn’t exactly how she thought it would work. Natasha found she had a hard time staying steady and upright. She wasn’t about to admit defeat. She was capable of so much, ice skates were not about to let this be the thing she wasn’t good at.

James switched to holding her hand with his opposite hand so he could place the one closest to her on the small of her back and help her stay upright. He moved easily across the ice, making her difficulty all the more apparent.

They moved slow, not making much progress and getting passed by dozens of other skaters out on the rink. After a few more feet he swung around so he was in front of her, holding on to her waist and moving backwards.

“This help?” he asked her.

Natasha nodded, she was at least moving quicker. She went to move her foot on the ie and hit some slick ice, her feet falling out beneath her. James was quick though and caught her so that she didn’t fully fall down. Carefully he helped her back up, moving slowly so they both didn’t end up on the ice.

“How does everyone make it look easy?” she asked with a frown.

“Just need a bit of practice,” he assured her.

Natasha wasn’t so sure, she was almost ready to write this one off as something she just couldn’t do. She was able to do a lot of things so having one or two things she was bad at wasn’t the worst thing.

James wasn’t ready to give up and kept moving slowly with her around the rink. By the time they’d made a full circle, Natasha was less shaky and getting the hang of gliding. She still needed to hold on to James in case she started to fall but he was able to go back to her side.

“So I’m guessing after this you won’t want to make this a tradition?” he asked her with a laugh.

Natasha laughed and shook her head. “I mean, we can still go sometimes but I don’t think it’s going to be on my ‘have to or it doesn’t feel like Christmas list’,” she replied.

“Got it,” he replied. “What would be on that list then?”

Natasha pursed her lips, she didn’t actually know. She didn’t actually think there was anything that important to her that she needed to have for it to feel like Christmas.

“You know, as super cheesy as it sounds I think as long as you’re there I’ll be good,” she answered.

“I have to agree, and I don’t even care if it’s cheesy or not,” James replied with a wide grin. 


End file.
